On the mend
by myhoechlin
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont mariés depuis maintenant 5 ans. Dean est un soldat de l'armée américaine.
1. Chapitre 1

**Brume**

* * *

><p>Le quai de la gare était silencieux ce matin-là, comme si toute gaieté s'était évaporée. Seul le bruit du train en approche semblait persister, un bruit de plus en plus fort qui faisait légèrement vibrer la plateforme. Un homme lança un regard vide d'émotions vers l'imposante structure métallique en approche. Le bleu de ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi vide et ses joues, d'habitude légèrement rosées, restaient ternes. Il avait l'air fatigué et triste, comme si le train qui entrait maintenant en gare écrasait toute trace de vitalité en lui. Il baissa les yeux et soupira longuement.<p>

"J'imagine que c'est le moment où je te dis au revoir."

Le ton de sa voix avait été monotone, terne. Il releva ses iris azurs vers l'homme se tenant devant lui. Légèrement plus grand, un regard émeraude hypnotisant et des traits faciaux parfaits.

"Je pars pas pour toujours, Cas."

L'intéressé fronça légèrement les sourcils, fixant la broderie sur l'une des poches de l'uniforme que portait son interlocuteur. "US Army". Il jeta un coup d'œil au train arrêté maintenant. Certains soldats montaient déjà à l'intérieur, laissant leurs femmes pleurer en silence sur le quai.

"Et si tu ne reviens pas ?" Murmura Cas.

"Je reviendrai. Je te le promets."

"Dean-"

Il avait eu envie de l'en empêcher, de lui dire que tout cela n'était que pure folie. Mais seul le prénom de Dean franchit ses lèvres alors que sa voix avait faibli. Il n'avait pas osé. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire que s'engager en Irak était la chose la plus stupide et dangereuse qu'il n'est jamais faite. Mais comment l'en empêcher? Il avait essayé, à maintes reprises, de lui faire entendre raison. Mais ses paroles s'étaient elles-aussi évaporées dans le vent alors qu'il l'avait regardé faire son sac.

"J'dois y aller Cas. Écris-moi." Fit Dean après avoir regarder les portes ouvertes du train.

"Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser."

"Tu sais que j'en crève d'envie, hein?"

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais il était teinté de tristesse. Cas regarda les lèvres de Dean longuement, il ne pouvait pas les toucher. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Les combats faisaient rage en Irak en cette fin Septembre 2007. Les forces de l'OTAN étaient déjà sur place, mais elles avaient besoin de renfort. L'US Army devait à présent rejoindre le combat. Dean était un soldat, il l'avait toujours été. D'un tempérament fort et courageux, sauver la vie des autres était vite devenue une de ses priorités. Cas avait d'abord admiré cette partie de sa personnalité. C'était certainement d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait charmé en premier lieu, outre ces iris vertes et ce sourire charmeur.

"Fais attention, s'il te plait." Murmura Cas, les yeux rouges.

"Pleure pas Castiel, s'il te plait. Je me suis engagé, c'est mon boulot je vais sauver des vies là-bas et j'reviendrai." Il marqua une pause avant d'enlacer Cas. "Parce-que je reviens toujours."

Castiel ferma les yeux dans l'étreinte amicale que lui offrait son amant. Il aurait voulu goûter ses lèvres une dernière fois, mais il fallait sauver les apparences. Dean était une figure forte de l'armée, sa relation amoureuse avec un homme avait de fortes chances de lui nuire. Cas ferma les yeux.

"Je t'aime, Dean."

"Je sais Cas. Moi aussi."

La chaleur du corps du soldat disparut, laissant Castiel les bras ballants et le souffle court. Dean feignit un sourire en rajustant son béret et attrapa son sac pour le lancer sur son dos. Un homme lui fit un signe de main d'un air pressé, il était temps de partir. Castiel eut un bref instant de panique intérieur, une seconde où il pensa perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Une seconde où il s'était vu attraper Dean par le bras et le tirer hors de cet univers glacial qu'est la guerre. Mais il avait appris à respecter ses choix, il avait appris à accepter le danger permanent qui flottait au dessus de la chevelure blonde foncée de son bien-aimé. Il l'avait déjà vu partir en 2001, ses journées avaient été totalement vides de sens. Pendant un an, jour pour jour, il avait gardé un œil attentif sur son téléphone, appréhendant qu'un jour on lui annonce que "Nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer que votre mari, Monsieur Dean Winchester a été sévèrement blessé." ou pire encore "tué au combat". Cette dernière phrase qu'il imaginait déjà gravé sur la tombe de celui qu'il aimait.

"Au revoir Cas, fais attention à toi mon ange."

La vision de Castiel se floua légèrement alors qu'il regardait Dean monter dans le wagon. Il mordit sa lèvre, luttant pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Son soldat se devait d'être fort, patriote et prêt à tout pour sauver des vies. La porte du train se referma et Dean resta près de la fenêtre, ses yeux émeraudes ne lâchant pas du regard l'homme qui se tenait debout sur la plateforme, luttant contre ses larmes apparentes. Le train se mît en marche et commença à glisser lentement sur les rails. Le cœur de Cas manqua de s'arrêter. Il ne lâcha pas Dean du regard, jusqu'à ce que le bruit du moteur s'évanouisse, jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse de son champs de vision. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Le quai de la gare était silencieux ce matin-là, comme si toute gaieté s'était évaporée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**1997**

* * *

><p>Castiel descendit les escaliers d'un pas las, ses yeux fatigués luttant contre la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il soupira longuement, passa une main dans ses cheveux et atteignit la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit molassement en grognant légèrement.<p>

"Wow. Je te réveille?"

Castiel regarda rapidement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et hocha la tête.

"Oui Sam, tu me réveilles."  
>"Il est 13h00 Cas! Du nerf!"<p>

Sammy le bouscula légèrement en entrant, il portait des sacs avec lui qui sentaient drôlement bon.

"J'ai apporté à manger, j'espère que tu as faim."  
>"Oui... Je suis affamé." Répondit Castiel sans conviction.<br>"Tu mens mais je m'en fout, tu vas manger! ON va manger!"  
>"Si tu veux."<p>

Sam se retourna, l'air inquiet. Il s'approcha de Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

"Cas, tu peux pas rester dans cet état. Tu sais que je suis passé par là des multitudes de fois. Je peux t'aider."  
>"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Sam. Mais merci."<p>

Le frère de Dean regarda Castiel d'un air désespéré. A chaque fois qu'il partait sur le terrain, c'était toujours le même scénario à la maison: Cas passait son temps à ne rien faire mis à part psychoter. Sam était passé par là. Depuis que Dean s'était engagé, il avait assisté à un bon nombre de ses départs. Il avait eu extrêmement de mal au début, mais au fil du temps il avait appris à faire confiance à son frère. Cas, quant à lui, ne vivait ce scénario que depuis environ 5 ans, mais à chaque fois c'était pareil. Il ne s'autorisait même plus à vivre.

"Allez Cas, t'as même pas de boulot tu pourrais profiter de la vie au lieu rester chez toi emmitouflé dans les fringues de Dean."  
>"Que veux-tu que je fasse? Où veux-tu que je me rende Sam?"<br>"Tu fais comme d'habitude, comme quand Dean est là. C'est pas compliqué."  
>"Si, ça l'est. Parce-que justement: il n'est plus là."<p>

Sam soupira mais le regarda d'un air compréhensif. Il pouvait voir toute la douleur qui émanait de ce regard azur.

"Allez viens." Fit-il en attrapant le bras de Cas pour le mener jusqu'à la cuisine. "Assieds-toi et mange, ça te fera du bien."

Cas hocha la tête d'un air tristounet et tenta un faible sourire. Sam plissa les lèvres en lui rendant son sourire et s'assit à son tour, sortant la nourriture des sacs.

6 mois après le départ de Dean, Cas était toujours dans le même état. Certes, il était sorti quelques fois car Sam avait insisté et l'avait trainé dehors. Il avait passé noël avec lui, Jessica et Gabriel. Un repas très simple qui lui avait un peu remonté le moral. Sam lui avait offert une montre, il la portait tous les jours, regardant les secondes défiler avec attention. Chaque minute passée le rapprochait un peu plus de Dean. Il partait souvent un an, restait un an environ, ou 2, parfois 6 petits mois. Cela dépendait de ses supérieurs et des conflits dans lesquels la US Army s'engageait. Castiel passait donc son temps à anticiper le coup de téléphone qui lui arracherait son mari. Il avait pourtant eu l'habitude de vivre seul ou avec un animal de compagnie, mais depuis qu'il connaissait Dean, il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence quotidienne. Malheureusement, ce besoin ne collait pas du tout avec le métier qu'avait choisi son amant. Il était un soldat, et Cas avait du accepter cette dure réalité. La façon dont ils s'étaient croisés était d'ailleurs rigolote.

•Flash back: 14 février 1997.•

"Castiel, il faut que tu m'accompagnes, je sais pas quoi lui acheter!"  
>"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je peux t'aider? Je suis célibataire depuis plus de 2 ans, les cadeaux romantiques, je n'y connais pas grand chose."<p>

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper le bras de son frère.

"De toute manière ce n'est pas une question, tu viens avec moi."  
>"J'ai d'autres projets Gabriel."<br>"Comme quoi? Nourrir ton chat? Gaspiller ton héritage dans des associations? Épargne-moi ça et accompagne donc ton vieux frère."

Castiel ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. C'était vrai que depuis quelques années il ne faisait plus grand chose. Depuis sa rupture avec Meg, une de ses anciennes camarades, il n'avait plus d'occupations. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme lors de son unique année à l'université, elle était belle et avait de l'humour. Son fort caractère lui avait tapé dans l'œil, pour au final signer la fin de leur relation. La jeune femme n'était juste pas faite pour lui, ils étaient donc restés amis pendant un temps, mais lorsque Cas avait réalisé que la fac l'ennuyait et que plus rien ne le retenait, il quitta simplement l'établissement. Il s'était acheté un grand appartement -bien trop grand pour lui seul- et avait adopté un petit chat, Gus. A leur mort, ses parents lui avaient légué un héritage conséquent qui lui assurait une vie aisée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il n'aimait pas les cours, il ne voulait pas non plus avoir un patron, il souhaitait juste aider les gens. Il travaillait donc bénévolement pour des associations, il avait même fait un voyage en Afrique afin d'offrir un noël à certains petits villages du Mali. Il voulait aider et il pouvait aider. Dans ce monde, l'argent est roi et sa fortune ne lui servait pas vraiment.

"Allez, viens Cas."  
>"D'accord. Tu as gagné."<p>

Et ils étaient partis dans une petite boutique dans les quartiers peu fréquentés de New-York. Ils ne savaient où regarder, ce magasin était bien trop grand et offrait beaucoup trop de choses.

"Elle aime les animaux?" Demanda Cas distraitement en touchant les perles d'un collier du bout des doigts.  
>"J'en sais rien je la connais que depuis deux semaines. Mais certainement. Toutes les filles aiment ces petites boules de poils non?"<p>

Alors ils étaient sorti de la grande boutique et avaient vagabondé dans les rues jusqu'à trouver une animalerie. Castiel ne comptait pas faire de commentaire sur la superficialité des relations amoureuses de son frère. Mais en même temps, quel genre d'homme irait acheter un chiot à une fille qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques jours? Gabriel Novak, son bourreau des cœurs de frère. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment rapidement, Cas commençait à perdre patience et en ce jour de St Valentin, même les quartiers les moins fréquentés étaient bondés. Gabriel salua le garçon derrière le comptoir, un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs. Sur son badge était inscrit "Sam Winchester".

"Bonjour!" Les salua t-il. "Je peux vous aider?"  
>"Oui, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me conseiller en petit chien pour une fille?"<br>"Une race particulière?" demanda le dénommé Sam.  
>"J'y connais pas grand chose mais tant que c'est poilu et mignon ça devrait aller."<p>

Le vendeur rit légèrement avant de contourner le comptoir.

"Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut en boutique."  
>"Ahhh, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous." Plaisanta Gabriel.<br>"Je t'attends ici." Fit Castiel, ne rêvant que d'une chose: rentrer chez lui.  
>"Oh mais quel rabat-joie." Répondit son frère avant de suivre Sam.<p>

Cas se retrouva donc seul dans le hall de l'animalerie. Il se mît à taper du pied nerveusement, son impatience commençant à monter en flèche. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en public car en réalité, il n'avait au une confiance en lui. Il était un peu timide, rigolait peu, et c'était certainement pour ça qu'entre Meg et lui ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Il mordilla nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce en regardant la porte qu'avaient emprunté son frère et le vendeur quelques minutes auparavant. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, il faillit crier victoire, mais alors qu'il pensait retrouver son frère un chiot sous le bras, un jeune homme passa la porte. Ce n'était pas Sam Winchester et il n'était pas aussi grand. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi longs non plus.

"Salut." Fit l'inconnu en passant derrière le comptoir, un donuts à moitié mangé dans la main et du sucre autour de la bouche.  
>"Bonjour." Répondit Cas d'un air incertain.<p>

Son regard se perdit sur l'uniforme militaire que portait son nouvel interlocuteur. Un soldat dans une animalerie? Puis il repéra un nom, cousu sur le tissu kaki: Dean Winchester.

•Présent•

La sonnerie du téléphone sortit Cas de sa rêverie. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que ses doigts commençaient à trembler légèrement. La sonnerie ne cessait pas, ce bruit agressif lui rappelait la dure réalité. Qui allait-il trouver au bout du fil? Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa le combiné de sa main tremblante. Il le porta difficilement à son oreille, passant une main sur son visage.

"Allo?"  
>"Monsieur Winchester?"<p>

Sa tête commençait à tourner. Cette voix, il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, c'était une femme qui lui parlait. Une inconnue.

"Oui?" Articula t-il difficilement.  
>"Ici l'officier Cameron de l'US Army."<p>

Castiel se leva rapidement du canapé et enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe de Dean qu'il ne lâchait pas depuis quelques temps. Son cœur battait à une allure folle alors que sa tête commençait à tourner.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que mon mari va bien?" Dit-il d'une voix tremblotante, les yeux fermés.  
>"Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre mari a été sévèrement blessé lors de notre dernier assaut. Il est en ce moment incarcéré dans un hôpital de New-York."<p>

Le téléphone tomba à terre alors que Cas se posait sa main sur la table de la cuisine pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le monde autour de lui n'existait plus. Dean était blessé.

"Monsieur? Vous êtes là?"

La voix de l'officier retentit dans l'appareil toujours au sol. Il se baissa pour finalement s'asseoir à même le sol, une main sur le visage et ré-attrapa le téléphone.

"Oui. Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir?" Fit Castiel, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de salir ses joues.  
>"Dans un mois. Il a été touché gravement près de la moelle épinière. Il ne peut plus marcher Monsieur. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous appeler afin de vous informer qu'une aide financière vous est accordée en dédommagement. Des équipements sont nécessaires."<br>"Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher?" Sa voix se brisa littéralement. "Oh mon dieu.."  
>"Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, votre mari était un de nos meilleurs soldats."<p>

Ce fut plus fort que lui cette fois-ci, Cas envoya le téléphone valser contre le mur. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il voulait juste serrer Dean dans ses bras. Il voulait chérir l'homme qu'il aimait et lui donner tout son amour. Il devait être détruit. Et ce fut à cet instant que Castiel se promit qu'il serait la pour lui dans cette épreuve, il prendrait soin de lui. Toujours.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ecorchés**

* * *

><p>•Flash back: 14 février 1997.•<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu veux un donuts? »<p>

Castiel mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le dénommé Dean s'adressait à lui. Il secoua la tête doucement de droite à gauche.

« Non.. Merci. »

Le soldat haussa les épaules puis mordit à nouveau dans sa pâtisserie, faisant tomber du sucre un peu partout.

« Dean, t'es pas sérieux? J'ai passé l'aspirateur ce matin! »

Sam passa la porte du hall, suivi de près par Gabriel et un adorable petit chiot.

« Ah, désolé mec, j'savais pas. » répondit Dean en plissant les lèvres.

0« Laisse tomber. » soupira Sam. « Mais évite de manger ici. Je gère un business je te rappelle, pour qui tu me fais passer devant les clients? »

Il se tourna vers Castiel, un air gêné dans le regard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Non, il n'y a aucun problème. » répondit Cas avec un petit sourire.

« Ah, tu vois! » s'exclama Dean, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage. « Il s'en fiche! Tu t'en fous hein?»

Cas fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ?

« Oui, j'imagine. »

« Voilà! » fit le jeune soldat en croquant à nouveau dans son gâteau avant de faire un clin d'œil à Cas.

Ce jeune homme était vraiment étrange. Il semblait réellement à l'aise socialement, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Castiel. Mais bizarrement, cela avait quelque chose d'agréable.

« T'es dans l'armée ? »

C'était Gabriel qui venait de prendre la parole, s'adressant à Dean qui s'essuyait les mains sur son uniforme militaire.

« Ah ça? Ouais, enfin y a pas beaucoup de grabuge en c'moment. Ça fait longtemps qu'j'ai pas été sur le terrain. Hein Sammy? Combien de temps? Un an ou deux? »

« Par là. » répondit le brun évasivement.

« Hé, vous voulez pas aller boire une bière au bar d'en face? »

« Dean! » le réprimanda Sam en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Bah quoi? On s'fait chier ici, les acheteurs sont rares. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Cas était amusé par le tempérament de Dean. Il était bavard, peut-être même un peu trop. Il était un peu vulgaire. C'était un personnage haut en couleurs.

« Cas? » lui fit Gabriel avec un petit sourire.

« Je te suis. »

Il n'avait pas forcément envie de sortir, ni de boire, mais il voulait faire plaisir à son frère.

« Super mon pote. » répondit Dean en contournant le comptoir. « Tu viens Sammy ou t'attends le déluge? »

« Ok ok, t'as gagné. J'arrive. »

Sam attrapa son manteau et rejoignit le jeune militaire, prêt à partir. C'est ainsi que les quatre hommes sortirent de l'animalerie pour se rendre au bar d'en face.

* * *

><p>•Présent.•<p>

* * *

><p>Cas avait passé des nuits blanches, se tournant et se retournant dans tous les sens possibles, tentant de trouver le sommeil apaisant. En vain. Depuis ce maudit coup de fil, son moral était en chute libre, cela faisait peut-être 2 semaines et il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Bientôt Dean reviendrait, mais Cas savait qu'il serait changé et ça à jamais. Certes, il allait le soutenir et s'accrocher à cette pensée pour ne pas devenir fou mais tout de même, il imaginait le supplice que vivait son amant. Lui qui avait toujours été au cœur des combats, plein de vie, prêt à tout, toujours en train de bouger, allait se retrouver assis certainement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le jeune homme aux regard azur savait qu'il devait préparer son arrivée, les installations devaient être faites dans la maison. Ils avaient un étage et dans sa condition, Dean ne pourrait y monter. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans cette boutique spécialisée, totalement perdu et le regard dans le vide.<p>

« Je peux vous aider Monsieur? »

Castiel sursauta légèrement, encore perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la vendeuse qui s'était approchée de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et un visage amical, sur son badge était écrit « Charlie ».

« Oui, merci. » répondit-il finalement, peu sûr de lui.

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. C'était agréable de voir un peu de gaieté dans son monde un peu morose.

« Vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier? »

« Oui, en effet. Des équipements spécialisés pour les personnes à mobilités.. Réduites. »

« Pour une personne handicapée moteur vous voulez dire? »

Le regard de Castiel se voila quelques instants. Puis il hocha la tête.

« Je pense que je peux vous aider. Vous me suivez? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. C'est ainsi que Castiel sortit du magasin, une livraison prévue dans la semaine. C'était onéreux, mais encore une fois, l'argent n'avait aucune importance. Il n'en manquait pas et ça ne le rendait pas heureux. La santé de Dean ne s'achetait pas.

Les équipements arrivèrent comme prévu dans le cours de la semaine, plusieurs personnes vinrent installer cette espèce de fauteuil électrique qui glissait sur la rampe de l'escalier. Les portes furent sécurisées aussi, au cas où le fauteuil heurterait le bois. La semaine suivante, du personnel qualifié vint aménager le devant de la maison, le parvis et les escaliers, pour rendre l'accès possible à un fauteuil roulant. Le ventre de Cas se serrait. Comment Dean allait-il prendre tout ça? Il n'allait certainement pas apprécié l'intention. Et pourtant, il devait aller le retrouver dans quelques jours, et tout était prêt. Une partie de lui brûlait d'envie de le revoir, mais une autre avait peur. Comment allait-il se sentir? Castiel ne pouvait faire qu'une chose pour lui : rester à ses côtés. Mais cela serait-il suffisant aux yeux de son soldat?

* * *

><p>•Flash back: 14 février 1997.•<p>

* * *

><p>« Vous voulez boire quoi les gars? C'est pour moi! » fit Dean joyeusement en s'asseyant à une table.<p>

Gabriel commanda une pinte de bière, Dean et Sam en firent de même, il ne restait que Castiel. Et il ne savait pas quoi prendre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne buvait pas. Ou presque pas, très rarement.

« Cas? »

L'intéressé se tourna vers son frère qui venait de l'interpeller. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il souhaitait boire. Parce-qu'en réalité il n'avait pas soif, il avait juste suivi son frère. Et la compagnie des deux hommes n'étaient pas déplaisantes, ils étaient comme chien et chat, c'était amusant.

« Je prendrais comme vous. » répondit finalement Castiel avec un petit sourire.

« Benny! 4 pintes ici! » cria Dean en direction du comptoir.

Le barman lui fit un signe de tête avant de préparer les boissons.

« Donc vous deux, vous êtes frères? » demanda Gabriel.

« Ouais, j'suis le plus vieux. » répondit Dean en tapotant l'épaule de Sam.

« Pas forcément le plus mature par contre. » rétorqua son frère en riant.

Cette remarque lui valut un faux regard noir de la part du soldat. Un soldat.. Bizarrement, ce métier fascinait Castiel. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de risquer sa vie? Certes, l'acte était noble et avait pour but de sauver des vies, mais le risque était considérable.

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous a poussé à vous engager dans l'armée.. Dean, c'est ça? » dit-il finalement, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

« Tutoie-moi mon pote, j'ai pas encore 50 ans. » répondit le jeune blond en riant. « Je me suis engagé quand j'ai eu 18 ans.. J'sais pas, j'aime bien l'idée de servir à quelque chose tu vois? Sauver des vies, combattre le mal.. »

« C'est dangereux. » remarqua Cas d'une petite voix.

Dean pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit avant d'attraper la bière que Benny venait de poser sur la table.

« C'est vrai. C'est dangereux. » fit-il finalement avec un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage. « Mais c'est cette adrénaline là que je recherche. »

« Tu es un homme vraiment courageux. »

Castiel avait laissé cette phrase franchir ses lèvres sans vraiment réfléchir, ça lui avait paru tellement naturel. Il respectait le courage de Dean, lui ne serait jamais capable de tels actes. Dean le regarda d'un air un peu surpris mais sourit tout de même avant de boire une autre gorgée de sa bière.

* * *

><p>•Présent.•<p>

* * *

><p>Nous étions déjà début Juillet, 7 mois que Dean était parti. Cas était debout sur le quai de la gare, le regard aussi vide qu'au départ de son mari. Aujourd'hui il allait enfin le revoir, malheureusement les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles n'étaient en rien joviales. L'état de Dean était toujours au même stade, et Castiel était terrifié à l'idée de savoir comment son mari se sentait. Une voix annonça l'arrivée prochaine du train et le cœur du jeune homme prit une accélérée. Il tentait cependant de rester calme, c'était maintenant qu'il devait être fort, pour Dean. La grande structure métallique fit son entrée en gare alors que plusieurs personnes s'approchaient du quai pour accueillir leurs proches. Cas ne bougea pas. Ironiquement, ses muscles étaient comme paralysés. Des gens commencèrent à sortir par dizaines des wagons, et Castiel cherchait des yeux la chevelure blonde de son bien aimé. Il lui fallut attendre que le train soit totalement vide pour entendre un crissement métallique. Sans savoir d'où il provenait, il savait parfaitement quelle en était l'origine et il prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur faillit lâcher lorsqu'il discerna un uniforme militaire parmi la foule présente sur le quai. Un homme bougea légèrement et le visage de Dean apparut enfin aux yeux de Cas. Il le vit faire un signe au soldat qui le poussait, lui intimant de le laisser seul. Même d'ici, le regard vide de Dean frappa Castiel de plein fouet. Et cette impression ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il vit son mari s'approcher de lui, faisant avancer son fauteuil avec ses mains. Celles-ci étaient écorchés. Cas fit quelques pas vers son amant, le regard grave, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien lui dire. Ils furent bientôt face à face, Dean pour une fois à une hauteur inférieure à celle de Castiel. Celui-ci remarqua rapidement ce fait et face au regard fuyant du soldat, il s'accroupit, se retrouvant ainsi au même niveau que Dean. Ce n'était qu'un simple geste, mais il signifiait beaucoup. Il chercha le regard émeraude de son mari mais celui-ci était fuyant. Le visage de Dean était éteint. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne parlait pas, et Castiel ne savait que faire face à autant de détresse dissimulée. D'une main incertaine, tremblante mais bienveillante, il vint caresser doucement la joue de son soldat. Il refoulait, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Dean ne le rejeta pas, mais ne l'encouragea pas non plus. Il regarda simplement Castiel, de ses grands yeux émeraudes tristes, de cet air indifférent qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cas prit une grande inspiration, analysant chaque parcelle du visage certes blessé mais angélique de son homme. Il était à court de mots, seulement une phrase qu'il avait prononcé il y avait de cela 11 ans sonnait juste à ses oreilles.<p>

« Tu es un homme vraiment courageux. » murmura Cas en hochant la tête douloureusement, sa main toujours posée sur la joue de Dean.

Cette phrase sembla réveiller le soldat. L'expression de son visage changea quelque peu, il plissa les lèvres, regardant Cas avec une une puissance émotionnelle indescriptible. Castiel sut. Peut-être parce-qu'au fil des années, il avait appris à connaître Dean, mais cette expression faciale, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce fut donc sans mot qu'il s'approcha du corps de son bien aimé et vint passer ses bras autour de lui, les genoux toujours au sol. C'est sans surprise mais avec une douleur sans nom, qu'il perçut au creux de son épaule, le bruit des sanglots étouffés de son soldat blessé.


End file.
